Estigma (enfermedades mentales)
Alberto Fernández Liria, presidente de la Asociación Española de Neuropsiquiatría, los enfermos mentales graves representan un 3% de la población, pero cometen "mucho menos del 3%" de los delitos violentos. Para los psiquiatras es algo lógico, dado que un enfermo mental es de por sí más vulnerable (artículo, El País, 19/04/2008 - El enfermo mental no es más violento que el sano) (nota: buscar de donde está sacado el dato) Homicidios por personas con enfermedades mentales: mito y realidad ''(estudio, 1998) ''Enfermedad mental y delincuencia (presentación, 2010) Desmienten la relación entre enfermedad mental y un mayor riesgo de actos violentos (noticia, ABC Salud, 2014) Mental disorders are neither necessary, nor sufficient causes of violence. The major determinants of violence continue to be socio-demographic and socio-economic factors such as being young, male, and of lower socio-economic status. (estudio, World Psychiatry, 2003) Facts About Mental Illness and Violence (articulo, Mental Health Reporting - University of Whasington) Crimen y enfermedades mentales (artículo, Revista Replicante) In a study of crimes committed by people with serious mental disorders, only 7.5 percent were directly related to symptoms of mental illness, according to new research published by the American Psychological Association. (artículo, American Psychological Association, 2014) (nota: buscar el estudio original) Less than 10 percent of crimes committed by mentally ill people are directly linked to the symptoms of their disorders, a new study shows. (artículo, Web MD, 2014) (nota: buscar el estudio original de donde está sacado el dato, es el mismo que el del link anterior) Trastornos de la personalidad y conducta delictiva (estudio, Instituto Universitario de Investigación sobre Seguridad Interior, 2012) Trastornos psiquiátricos y delitos de violencia (estudio, Revista Hospital Psiquiátrico de la Habana, 2011) Nevertheless, both the media and entertainment industry often depict the mentally ill as violent criminals. According to Mental Health American, 60 percent of characters in prime time television with mental illness were shown to be involved in crime or violence, and news reports overwhelmingly portray the mentally ill as dangerous. (artículo, thinkprogress.org, 2012) ‘People with conditions like schizophrenia are, in fact, more likely to be the victims of violence than others in the population.’‘This study shows clearly that people with severe mental health conditions commit a very small proportion of violent crimes and that the widely help prejudices about schizophrenia are inaccurate and unfair.’ artículo, mentalhealty.co.uk) Media’s Damaging Depictions of Mental Illness (artículo, psychcentral.com, 2014) The majority of violent crimes and homicides are committed by people who do not have mental health problems. People with mental health problems are more dangerous to themselves than they are to others: 90 per cent of people who die through suicide in the UK are experiencing mental distress (artículo, www.time-to-change.org.uk) As many as 61% of Americans believe that people with schizophrenia have violent tendencies. The media perpetuates this view of mental illness by linking violent events and characters with madness, even though the mentally ill are more likely to be victims of violent crimes than perpetrators in real life. (artículo, everydayfeminismo.com 2012)